Embodiments described herein relate to the field of explosive devices, and more specifically to an Explosive Device Simulator (EDS).
Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs) are often homemade bombs with two primary component parts: an explosive substance and a detonation mechanism. The explosive substance may be a variety of substances from conventional explosives substances (e.g. TNT, Semtex, RDX, and other plastic explosives) to unspent munitions (e.g. artillery shells) to unconventional explosives using combustible materials (e.g. gasoline). Similarly, detonation mechanisms can take many forms, such as: a simple fuse, a remote control, an infrared or magnetic trigger, a pressure-sensitive bar or trip wire, a cellular-based remote, and others as are known in the art. IEDs and other incendiary devices, unfortunately, are responsible for an increasing percentage of casualties in conflict zones around the world.
A primary difficulty with respect to IEDs is the ease with which an enemy may covertly deploy them. An IED may be, for example, buried beneath transient objects like trash, built into a structure, or hidden “in plain sight” within common product packaging. Detection of IEDs may be performed remotely by robotic or other electronic means or manually by Explosive Ordinance Detection (EOD) personnel (and other similarly trained professionals), combat personnel, and others. Critical to the success of both remote and manual detection of an IED, and the subsequent disarming and/or disposal of the IED, is proper training. Historically, however, it has been difficult to offer proper training to EOD or similar personnel due to the inherent danger of the subject matter, namely: things that explode. While training on inert devices can be useful for the basic mechanics of IED location, disarming, and disposal, the lack of an explosive element to the inert device does not instill the same sort of stress and fear that personnel may face when dealing with a real explosive device. On the other hand, training with an explosive device may be more realistic, but may also lead to unintended injury of EOD or similar personnel. Ultimately, the best way to train for IED location, disarming, and disposal is to create scenarios that are as life-like as possible. While seemingly unpleasant, training under stressful and fear-inducing circumstances better simulates the real world challenge of detecting, disarming, and disposing of IEDs and other explosive devices.
Further complicating the training of EOD or similar personnel is the fact that there are myriad different types of IEDs, which are able to be concealed and triggered in myriad different ways. Traditional training exercises have used pyrotechnic devices (such as fireworks) or propane gas in a steel container in order to simulate an IED. However, devices such as fireworks can be very dangerous to use as training aids due to their volatility around, for example, heat and static electricity. Further, fireworks tend to comprise toxic ingredients and may create toxic byproducts after detonation. Propane container-based devices tend to be large and cumbersome such that they may not be deployed in ways that real IEDs are in modern combat zones. As such, traditional training aids are not ideal for training EOD and similar personnel for real-life scenarios.
Thus, there is a need for a way to simulate explosions both in physical implementation and in effect. More particularly, what is needed is an Explosive Device Simulator (EDS) that is easy to store, safe to transport, capable of emulating real-world IED design and placement, and capable of a creating a realistic explosion (e.g. in terms of sight and sound), but an explosion with a minimally concussive blast that is safer for training personnel and trainees alike.